What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{7} 49$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $7^{y} = 49$ In this case, $7^{2} = 49$, so $\log_{7} 49 = 2$.